Pop Star
by celightd
Summary: Sasuke has been making the hits but is failing his maths. His mother sends him to a public school and he meets the smartest boy in school, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto then tutors him in maths and teaches him that there's more to romance then lyrics to song.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the plot of the story, the anime, the characters or any of the songs I used.

* * *

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" The crowd chanted.

Sasuke went on the stage and the audience roared and cheered.

The music started to play and Sasuke started singing:

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
Wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party  
(it's a party yall!)_

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
Wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party  
(it's a party yall!)_

_Tonight is the night  
feelin' right  
smell a party  
I'm callin' my boys to come roll with me  
oooh  
End of the week  
Word on the street  
The strip is crawling  
With honeys that can't get enough of me_

_There is something in the air  
Come with me we can go anywhere  
Ooooh_

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
Wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party  
(it's a party yall!)_

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
Wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party  
(it's a party yall!)_

_Loose track of time  
It's gonna fly  
Baby don't have no worries  
Cause there ain't no better place to be  
Nooo nooo  
It's after midnight  
Everything's going right  
You're the only one for me  
I'm your only invatation to the after party  
oh whoa_

_There is something in the air  
Just take my hand we can go anywhere  
Oooh oooh_

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
Wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party  
(it's a party yall!)_

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
Wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party  
(it's a party yall!)_

_Bump bump  
Chicka chicka  
Bump Bump (yeah)  
blastin music as I'm cruisin in my truck yeah  
With my peoples and I'm doing what I want  
(what I want)  
Have a party and get up in the stuff (woo)  
It's a Saturday night in fact it's a party day  
Got no worries so party like it's a holiday  
Hey hey  
now we gotta go  
Hey hey  
What you say_

_Everywhere we go it's on Saturday night  
Yeah  
We will party all night long Saturday night  
Yeah  
Oooh_

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
Wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party  
(it's a party yall!)_

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
Wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party  
(it's a party yall!)_

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party  
(it's a party yall!)_

_Everywhere I go somebody I know  
Wants to come and kick it with me  
(hey)  
Saturday night and we're gonna have a party_

The song ended and everyone cheered.

* * *

_"To say I know Uchiha Sasuke is both an understatement and an overstatement. I know everything about him. Born July 23, favourite colour blue, youngest soul artist to have 16 top 40 hits, I could go on and on. But I don't actually know him; I've never even seen him. To me his a poster an autograph, a CD. It's like he's not a real person because he's too…perfect. Real people have real problems." _Uzumaki Nauto thought, pausing for a while.

_"My biggest problem is smart kids aren't cool, it's a universal truth. Their geeks of the high school class system."_ he thought again as he realised he was late for his school bus…again. He then walked.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was sleeping in his car, with headphones around his neck. He heard a horn and woke up.

His manager, Hatake Kakashi was on the computer. Kakashi looked at his girlfriend blowing a bubble gum and said, "Honey lose the gum."

His girlfriend shook her head and swallowed the gum. (EW, she actually swallowed it. But what can I do, I'm following a movie.)

Kakashi shook his head and looked at his phone; he then walked over to Sasuke who fell asleep again.

"Hey Sasuke, wake up," Kakashi said.

"Oh what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Tour's done, album's a hit, singles top ten, that's a record cover that makes you happy right?" Kakashi said.

"Real," Sasuke replied.

* * *

_"But this is where I spend most of my time,"_ Naruto thought looking at a lake. _"And this is where I work, The Commons."_

"Hey Jiraiya! Hey Orochimaru!" Naruto said as he saw a couple he knew well.

"Hey kiddo, what's your good work?" Jiraiya asked.

"School, I guess," Naruto replied.

"School…" Jiraiya said to Orochimaru as he laughed.

"When I was your age that would have been the last thing I say," Jiraiya said.

"That's for sure," Orochimaru said, agreeing with Jiraiya.

They both laughed and continued talking about their own stuff.

_"And this is my best friend, Kiba," _Naruto thoughts continued.

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba said to him.

_"He sees the good in everything,"_ Naruto thoughts.

"So how's the everyone car fund?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Not too good, what did your parents said?" Kiba replied.

"My dad said that if I can get a car, I would pay for the insurance which means that I have to find a car for 411.77," Naruto answered.

They both laughed before getting to work.

Naruto was giving change to a guy who bought something when the guy told him, "You're that some super freak who got a perfect score on the SAT."

"Yeah, what a geek," Naruto replied, forcing a smile.

"How about some total loser with no life," the guy said and walked away.

"He sounds pretty accurate," Naruto said.

"You're not a loser and you have a life," Kiba told him.

"I know, I'm born with one," Naruto replied.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke reached his home, which had many posh cars, a big house, a garden, swimming pool, fountain and many more.

He walked out of the car and headed towards the door of the house.

"Yo Sasuke, we need to talk," his mother told him but he continued walking.

"Now," she said and then he stopped.

"Itachi go do your homework," his mother told his elder brother.

"You have no idea how much home-school for gifted geeks sucks," Itachi told their mother.

"Homework now," their mother said to Itachi again.

"Sasuke, tell her to let me go to a regular school," Itachi said to Sasuke who just smirked.

"Speaking of regular school, I've…decided to revoke your privilege of being home-schooled…for one tinny tiny reason…you're failing!" His mother told Sasuke raising her voice at the end.

"So what? I'm a pop star," Sasuke replied simply.

"Well tough life time all right, no more special treatment. You are going to be a normal kid in a normal high school," his mother continued.

"You can't send me to a public school mom, I'm a celebrity," Sasuke protested.

"Who?" His mother asked sarcastically. "Well it's done. And if you don't pass, it means summer school and that means no summer tour."

"No…no way. I'm…I'm just going to live with dad in New York," Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Oh really? Well for once, he and I actually agree on something. Look, we're both worried about how things could turn out for you, Sasuke," his mother told him.

"You guys are watching way too much behind the music," Sasuke told his mother.

"Oh, you don't even want to know how bad it can get," Kakashi said walking out.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Kakashi who just walked in.

"Well your mom called and asked me to stop by," Kakashi answered.

"Will you tell her not to do this to me, please?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, I'm your manager not your parent. Besides, I think she's doing the right thing. Think about your fans, you're a role-model to thousands of kids," Kakashi replied.

"Yeah and for once try to think about your future," his mother said to him.

"Think about the great capitalist," Kakashi said causing his mother to look at him.

* * *

"How can you finish a whole novel if you cannot even finish page one?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I wonder if other writers have this much trouble," Naruto asked.

"Write about yourself," Kiba told him.

"Who would want to read about me? Who would want to be me?" Naruto questioned.

Kiba smiled and said, "Then write a scary story, you're still afraid of the dark."

"Am not," Naruto said.

"Are too," Kiba retorted.

"Besides, I like romantic stories," Naruto said.

"But you never even had a boyfriend," Kiba said.

"I'm waiting for the perfect match," Naruto said.

"I am so tired of that perfect match stuff," Kiba said.

"Oh, relationships with anyone other then your perfect match is bound to having heartache. I mean look at my sister, ever since Nagisa broke up with her she hasn't come out of her room," Naruto said.

"She was rejected in front of the alter on her wedding day in front of everyone she knows," Kiba said.

"She should have waited for her perfect match," Naruto said.

"Mister Perfect would walk through the door right now and you could start quizzing him on the paleography theory or whatever. Naruto, you need to lighten up," Kiba told her pointing at her door with Sasuke's pictures all over it.

Naruto looked at Kiba and shake her head and Kiba followed mocking Naruto, and they both laughed.

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter of Pop Star! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!! Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Like all normal schools, everyone was talking and doing their own things.

Naruto walked carrying all her school books.

Then two girls, Karin and Ino saw Naruto and Karin purposely knocked into Naruto causing all her books to fall.

"Oh," Karin said looking at Naruto.

"Opps, I guess," Ino said.

"Brain freak," Karin said.

They both laughed and walked away leaving Naruto there.

They turned around to see Naruto picking up the things that dropped and laughed at her. Naruto managed picking them up and just walked away.

* * *

Sasuke drove to the school parking lot in a red posh car, blasting music. He found a lot and just parked there. He took his bag and locked his car and then went to class.

He walked in while the class was having a test. He passed his from to the teacher and the teacher said, "Welcome to Calculus Mister Uchiha, this is a test so please choose a seat and seat there.

Sasuke looked around the class and started feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, I just hate tests," Sasuke said and took a seat at the first row nearest to the door.

Their teacher noticed a boy pasting something under the table and grew suspicious. "5 minutes left people," their teacher said.

He went around using a mirror and putting it under every student's desk to check. He reached the boy he saw just now and saw a paper with the answers on it. He then continued and then sat back on his table.

"All right, pencils down, please leave your test face down as you leave." Their teacher said and everyone did as told.

Naruto turned to his right and saw Uchiha Sasuke, his idol and was shocked.

They all took their bags and left.

The teacher then said, ", Kabuto would you see me after class."

Kabuto walked towards the teacher.

"You know my rule, cheaters don't get second chances," the teacher said.

It was their lunch period and Sasuke went to the toilet to wash his face. After that, he went to his car and drove home.

* * *

At his house, he sat by the pool and talked to his manager.

"Would you relax? You just need someone to help you with your school work. Come on," Kakashi said.

They both stand up and walked.

"You won't understand. I had tutors, they don't help," Sasuke said.

"No, no, no. I'm not talking about tutors. Like an assistant. Find the smartest girl in school and ask her to help you out," Kakashi said.

"You're saying I should hook up with a smart girl and cheat of her?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm saying pick someone in high school and help you with high school. Now I got to go and meet this new genius at the record and you got to get back to school, all right," Kakashi said.

"All right man, I'll catch you later," Sasuke said.

"All right," Kakashi said.

"Do your job," Sasuke said.

"Take care," Kakashi said and Sasuke went back to school.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the school and many people were looking at him.

They were talking among themselves.

Two girls walked past him and one of them thought, _"He's even cuter in person."_

A nerd saw him and thought, _"I hope he doesn't run for student body president."_

Kabuto saw him and thought, _"Pop rock voice."_

Another girl saw him and thought, _"Oh, he's totally dateable."_

Two students saw him and the guy thought, _"If he hits on my girlfriend, she'll dump me."_

He then sat somewhere and put his bag down. There was someone watching him form the back and while he was not looking, that person took something from his bag.

Karin saw Sasuke sitting down and told Ino, "I have finally found what I've been looking for."

"Oh my god, that's exactly what my dad said when he met he's 4th wife," Ino said.

"I'm talking about me and Uchiha Sasuke," Karin stated as she looked at Sasuke. "Now that would be my type of thing."

"Karin you may rule in this school but Sasuke."

"Being with Sasuke would make me legendary beyond this stupid little high school," Karin said cutting Ino's sentence. "I guarantee it."

"Hi, err… Ino…would you…want to go to the prom…with me," Chouji said pointing to himself.

Karin and Ino started laughing.

"Okay, I know it must have taken a lot of guts given that I'm one of the prettiest girls in the school and you're…well you. So err…let me think about it okay?" Ino said turning around.

"Okay, yeah," Chouji replied.

Ino turned back, "Okay, so I just thought about it and…ya no. Ew."

Chouji turned away sadly.

"Why do you have to be so nice to everyone?" Karin asked sarcastically.

"I'm not," Ino said.

Chouji walked passed a janitor and the janitor said, "Judge not those who try and fail and those who fail to try."

* * *

Sasuke walked into the cafeteria.

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke?" A girl asked her friend.

"Oh damn," Her friend replied.

Many people were also whispering among themselves.

"Talk to him," Ino told Karin.

"He's so sexy," Karin said.

Sasuke just found a seat, sat down, put down his back and took out his lunch box.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Karin told Ino.

"Do it," Ino replied.

Karin stands up and asked Ino, "How do I look?"

"You are so hot, oh my god. I'm so glad to have you as my friend," Ino replied.

"Wish me luck," Karin said well flicking her hair.

She slowly walked over to Sasuke and took out a pen while everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her.

"Hi, Sasuke," Karin said sitting in front of him on the table.

"My name is Karin," She took his hand and wrote her number.

"Know what double A stands for?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"Small battery?" Sasuke asked.

Karin laughed and said, "No, it means you can call me. Anytime, anywhere," Karin said and put the pen's cap back on the pen.

Karin got off the table and walked away, Sasuke turned his head watching her back. She then turned around and waved bye-bye and smiled.

Just at this moment, someone took away his drink.

He then turned back to his food.

"Hey where did my soda go?" Sasuke asked himself as he looked around.

Just as he was looking down the table, the same person took away his food.

"I ate it already?" Sasuke asked himself again as he realized his food was gone.

* * *

Naruto opened his locker plastered with Sasuke's pictures.

"You should talk to him," Kiba told Naruto.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Naruto said.

Then from the back, they heard Karin's voice saying, "You're right, and you better stay away from him because he's mine."

"Karin shouldn't you be in some teacher's office begging for a passing grade," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Well, I wouldn't have too if it wasn't for Mr. Brain-Freak," Karin said looking at Naruto with disgust. "My 68 would have been a C instead of a D. But he ruined the curve."

"Our grading curve ensures fairness. If your 68 have been the highest grade it would have been it," Naruto said while Sasuke noticed.

"Well, if everyone had cooperate and get a 68 then we would all get A's," Karin said.

"So if everyone got a D, everyone would get an A?" Ino asked.

"Solve the curve," Naruto told them.

"Brain-Freak, you would not know the curve if you had two rolls of toilet paper and a water bottle," Karin said.

"Braise face," Ino said to Naruto and they both walked away.

Naruto then walked away with Kiba.

Sasuke smirked as he thought of something.

"Excuse me sir," Sasuke said walking over to the janitor. "Could you help me for a second? They gave me a key to my locker but I can't find it. Being a pop star, it's kind of hard to keep track of this kind of stuff. This one," Sasuke said pointing to Naruto's locker.

The janitor helped him opened it and looked at the pictures inside and asked, "This is your locker?"

"Huge fan of me," Sasuke said.

"Do you know how much is given, much as expected," The janitor told Sasuke.

Sasuke then looked through Naruto's locker and found a book, so he flipped through the pages.

* * *

Naruto was walking back to his house.

When he reached home he went to his room and opened his laptop.

Downstairs, his younger sister, Sakura was making orange juice when she saw an advertisement Sasuke did and said, "He is so cute," and continued making.

Sasuke was now driving to Naruto's house.

"It's for my new lemonade stand," Sakura told Naruto as she passed a cup to Naruto.

Naruto then took the cup and drank it.

"That'll be 1," Sakura said.

"I'm gonna give you a tip, take the money first," Naruto said as he found the lemonade disgusting.

Just this moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, maybe it's someone who's thirsty," Sakura said going to the door.

When Sakura opened the door, she saw Sasuke and he said, "Hey cutie, got a date for prom?"

Sakura turned around and fainted.

"I hate when that happens," Sasuke said looking down at her.

He then carried her upstairs.

He saw Naruto's room door open and walked in.

When Naruto saw him, he immediately closed his laptop and stand up.

"She fainted. Don't worry, it happens all the time," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"You should keep her feet up here, it's the best," He said putting Sakura on Naruto's bed.

"My…my…my…my…na…nam…name…name…i…i…is," Naruto said stuttering.

"Take your time, it'll come to you," Sasuke said.

"Oh...err. I found this at school," Sasuke said taking out the book he took from school. "It has your address so I thought I'd bring it back t you."

"Where was it?" Naruto asked.

"It was of by lockers," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke then looked around the room, "I like this room. It's just like mine but...not all the pictures of me on the wall."

Naruto then closed his eyes.

"I like it, it's nice," Sasuke said. Naruto then opened his eyes.

"It's cool. My kind of room," Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and found her awake.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the bed. "Hey, sleeping princess, are you awake?"

Sakura opened her eyes and started screaming, she then hit him off the bed. He lost balance and accidentally hugged Naruto.

"Definitely my kind of room," Sasuke said.

"My…my dad and my psycho step mum do…" "Is that her?" Sasuke asked cutting Naruto as he saw a picture of Naruto and a woman.

"No, that's my real mum," Naruto replied.

"Divorce? Mine too," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised. They then heard a voice.

"We're gonna have pizza and…" Naruto's step-mother just waked in. She looked at Sasuke then at the pictures on the wall, "Holy cow."

"Pizza and holy cow…sounds yummy," Sasuke said.

His step-mother then went down to make the food.

* * *

"Smells nice," Naruto's step-mother said as she took out the pizza from the oven.

"Oh, hey honey," His step-mother said as she saw her husband walk in the kitchen.

"Wow, so tonight is pizza night," Naruto's father said looking at all the different kinds of pizza.

"Naruto has a boy over for dinner, Uchiha Sasuke," His step-mother told his father excitedly.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" His father said in an unbelievable tone.

* * *

At the kitchen table, Naruto's father asked Sasuke, "So Sasuke, tell me a little about yourself."

"Sasuke you made your plans for collage yet?" Naruto's father asked again. "Sunshine here got a perfect score for his SATs." Naruto's father continued looking at Naruto. "A lot of early acceptances," His father said, saying a whole list of collage.

"I'm not sure collage is going to be for me. I'm gonna be working," Sasuke replied.

"So, money's a little tight huh son?" His father asked. "You want to make a mark in this world; you must get a collage degree."

"Dad's just saying that because he has been teaching in S period C period U period for a very long…period so…" Naruto said laughing.

"Well you haven't got your period," Sakura said.

Their parents then choked on their drink.

* * *

"So can I call you?" Sasuke asked standing at the door.

"Sure, I'm at my dad's on Thursdays and Fridays and alternative weekends and Wednesdays I'm at my mum's…" Naruto said.

"Here, take this," Sasuke said handing Naruto a hand phone. "Now we're connected.

* * *

"Naruto…" Naruto's step-mother called him but he ignored. "Hello, Naruto. Don't stay up too late tonight, alright?"

"I know," Naruto said annoyed.

"I know you know. I just…wanna remind you," His step-mother told him. "What are you working at?" His step-mother asked looking at Naruto's laptop on his lap. "Can I help?"

"I don't need your help," Naruto said.

"You don't need my help…okay…you know just once…I wish that you did. Goodnight," His step-mother said and walked away.

Naruto continued typing for awhile then went to bed.

* * *

Here's the second chapter! Please review.


End file.
